This Really Is Love
by kaitlyn99
Summary: This is the sequile to "I This Really Love?"! Summary: Mitchie and Shane are finally happy! Nothing could get in their way! Nothing could change their love. But will things go bad and will love be tested? will more drama come? Well of course..this is my anyways. I love writing drama! read and find out.


so! guys! im back with the sequel! This is the sequel to "Is This Really Love?" I hope you all enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the first part of this story!

Caity: So hi guys..Were back! and were better than ever!

Nate: There you are Caity..Ive been looking for you *wraps arms around her and kisses her deeply*

Caity: Um haha..*pulls back* were in front of a whole group of readers...I think it's better if we don't..

Nate: Lets go then! *pulls her to a room while yelling" SHE DOESNT OWN!..

* * *

_Last time on "Is This Really Love?"_

_Tears started welling up in my eyes as he got down on one of his blue jean covered jeans and he looked into my eyes pulling something out of his jacket._

_"Will you Mitchie Marie Toress do me the favor of becoming my wife and letting me change your last name?"_

* * *

** Mitchies POV**

I looked at the man in front of me with tears streaming down my face. How could i say no? He had a small smile on his face and his eyes held so much love. I nodded repeatedly.

"Yes yes yes. A million times..yes." I said as he slid the finger onto my finger. He kissed my fingers then stood up and kissed me. I kissed back eagerly and wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tippy toes.

"Mitchie Toress. I love you so much."

"Shane Gray..I love you so much more."

"Ha..not possible. But ill give you the benefit of the dought." Shane whispered out as we started walking back to the house. I didn't want to be without him..every secind of every day I want to be with him..He opened the door and Caity and Nate ran from the kitchen as Jason and Hannen ran from upstairs. I held out my hand smiling big. Everyone gasped except for Caity..I had a feeling she had helped him out. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Youre engaged!" Jason yelled out. I fell down to his knees dramatically and sighed. "My little girls gone.."

"Jason..you okay?" Nate asked coming up behind him laughing with the rest of us.

"Yea..." He said then looked at Haneen. "We were kind of heading out for a week to go on a small vacation..But..we don't have to go if you guys dont want us to g-"

"Jason..go. You both deserve it. Go on now." Caitys said ushering them out. Shane came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and leaned against him.

"So..Mitchie Gray...I think im liking it." I giggled out. He smiled down at me sweetly.

"I do too beautiful." He breathed out and looked at Nate and Caity.

"Welp..we'll just be upstairs cuddling if you guys need us..and please..dont need us." Shane said with his eyes on Nate. They both nodded while laughing and they walked into the living room. Shane picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"Shane! Let me go! Shhhaaannee!" I screached out banging against his shoulders. He chuckled and held onto me more tightly.

"I'm never going to let you go Mitch." He said..But I caught onto the double meaning. I smiled and stopped fighting him. Plus..why was I complaining? In this position I got a great look at his ass. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and looked around as best I could. We were going to my room i guess. He dropped me on my bed and walked to his room quickly. I guess he was putting on some more comfy clothes. He came back in and went through my drawrs and took some things out. He handed me some really short pink shorts and a top that went to my thighs. I looked at him as if to say: Really Shane really? He just nodded and layed down jestering for me to get dressed.

"A bit of privacy would be nice." I said jokingly but also seriously.

"Mitch. I'll look away. I'm to lazy to get up." He whined out while turning his body away from me with his eyes looking at the wall. I sighed and started taking off my shirt, and bra. I kept on looking over at Shane to make sure he wasnt looking,and like the gentleman he is,he wasnt. I changed into the shirt and the very..short..shorts.

"There happy?" I asked as I layed down besides him. I saw him looking at me while nodding,licking his lips. He looked at the TV and switched it on,flipping through channels. I bit my lip looking at the TV trying to see if anything good was on as he flipped through the channels. All of a sudden the channel flicking stopped and i looked over at Shane.

"Dont do that..." He groaned out looking at my lips. I realised i was still biting my lip...so i decided to tease him a bit.

"Do what?" I asked innocently, biting my lip harder. He groaned again and tried to ignore me.

"Shhaanneee.." I stretched out, running my finger down his chest. He looked down at me,and his eyes were already a dark brown. I smirked at what i could do to him.

"Youve done it now.." I heard him whisper out.

"Done wha-" I was cut off my him quickly pushing me down on the bed and getting on top of me. I gasped and looked into his eyes, biting my lip.

"God Mitch..You know what you do to me. Why do you play around with me like that?" He asked, more of a rhetorical question then anything.

"I don't know what you're talking about.." I whispered out as i ran my hand down his chest. He growled and lunged at my lips. I kissed back just as feirsly. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance, which i gladly gave. I wrapped my legs around his waist and dug my fingers into his hair. He growled again as I tugged on his hair. He kissed from my jaw to my neck. Sucking,biting,licking. I was going crazy. I arched my back up a he bit my hot spot. I could feel him smirking as he bent down and bit harder, gaining a loud moan from me.

"God Mitch. I don't know if we should keep going. I wont be able to control myself." He panted out as he went back to kissing my neck.

"Who said i wanted you to control yourself?" I gasped out. He smirked again. He went down further kissing my neck right above where the shirt started.

"Now this my dear..Just wont do. It seems to be in my way." He stated as if my shirt were a horrible thing...which in this case, i guess it was.

"Then take it off." I whispered into his ear. He looked into my eyes with even darker eyes if it were possible.

"Yes ma'am." He scoffed out. He slid his fingers painfully slowly down to the end of my shirt and pulled it off fast. He started kissing in between my breasts, then down to my stomach. I moaned out his name and arched my back up. He grinned at what he was doing to me as he licked from my belly button to right under my bra. I groaned and reached for the back of it but he slapped my hands back. He went up to my ear and breathed into it.

"I'm in control here Mitch. I know you like it when i do this.." And as he said that he slid his hands up and down my thighs. "and i know how to make you moan." With this he put his hand on top of the shorts and rubbed once, making me moan for more. "I know how to make you beg." He whispered out with a sexy yet creepy look on his face. "With that he took my bra off and put his mouth over one nipple and his hand on the other, making me moan and arch my back. He pressed my body down and continued licking and biting. He pulled his head back making me put my hands behind hs head,pushing him back to his position.

"I'll continue if you..beg" He whispered into my ear making me shudder. I shook my head side to side. I wasnt letting him win.

"No.." I whispered out. He smirked and licked his finger, swiping it across my breast. "That one seems a bit..lonely doesnt it?" He asked looking into my eyes. I nodded hoping he'd just continue...but nope.

"Then beg for me. I know you have a pair of lungs sweetheart. Scream." He whispered seductively into my ear. I looked him into the eyes and shook my head. He smirked again and slapped one of my thighs softly, making me get wetter. Shit...

"Shane!" I moaned out loudly. He smirked and leaned down to my ear.

"Wasnt so bad,was it?" He went to my other nipple and sucked on it,playing with the other one. He let go of them after a while of these ministrations,making my whimper from the loss of him. He shook his head and went down to my shirts pulling them off, then got off the bed and pulled off his. He got back on top of me,kissing me. I groaned and leaned up into the kiss,running one hand down his shoulders and the other playing with his hair. I didn't even notice that his hand had moved down untill they made contact with my panties. He rubbed on the outside of them softly. I moaned his name so loudly, im sure Caity and Nate heard it, but i really didn't care. He smirked and started rubbing me harder looking at my face the whole time,not wanting to miss a second of what he was doing to me. I arched my back up when he reached a faster speed. He took one of his hands and pushed my body down. He sat up and crawled over to my legs. He spread them out with his hands and sat in between them, so that he could be more comfy..and have better access.

"Mmm..someones excited." He said as he rubbed me faster looking into my eyes. "Very wet...be a good girl and you'll get a treat." He smirked out. He stopped rubbing me,making me whimper. He looked into my eyes as he did what he was doing. slowly he slid my panties off, threw them aimlessly on the ground, and slid down. He spread my legs out more and started rubbing me with his fingers. This felt so much more...wow.. My eyes rolled to the back of my head a bit,making me moan.

"Thats right baby, your good. Keep going." Shane groaned out looking at his other hand.

"I wonder what i should do with this hand." He said faking a thinking face. He looked at me and smirked. "God im going to make you feel so good Mitch." He said. He slowed down his pace and looked back to me. He licked his hand, making my eyes go wide. He laughed at my face and slid up my body,hovering over me.

"You taste so good Mitch." He groaned out. He slipped his fingers into my mouth. "suck baby" He whispered. I started sucking cringing at the salty taste on his fingers. He smirked as he moved his fingers around in my mouth. His eyes rolled back into his head for a second when i started sucking harder. He pulled his fingers out and when back down. I didn't think that i would be able to feel better..but again, he proved me wrong. He pushed a finger in while still rubbing me with the other. I moaned his name over and over,eyes rolling back as he stuck two more in. I was so close now..He thrusted one more time, and i started pulsing around his fingers. He smirked as he kept his hand still.

"Shane..shane..shane..shane...Shane!.." He knew that i was begging for him to move his fingers again...but he wanted something else.

"Yes?"

"Move your fingers..shane..shane shane.."

"And do what to you when i do?" He whispered into my ear. I shuddered.

"Make me feel good. Finger fuck me...just...SHANE!" I yelled as he started pumping his fingers even faster and harder than before. I moaned and my eyes slid to the back of my head as i came. Shane moaned and licked his fingers...then...the went down and licked me.

"God...I wanna lick you clean."

"S-shane...please...s-shne..stop" I whispered out not really wanting him to stop. He laughed making vibrations go through me. I started pulsing again as he stopped. I came again and he laughed. He turned his head to see what time it was,and when he did, I got down on my knees. When he looked back at me, his eyes grew. I pulled down his boxers and stared at all of him. I smirked and steadied myself.

"Mitchie don- oh god.." He whispered out as i put my lips around him. I licked and bit softly making him grip the sheets,moaning. I smirked, then pushed my mouth to him. Almost all of him fit, but not all. I was dissapointed...that is untill he Grabbed behind my head with his eyes closed,pushing my head hard against him. I gagged and tried to pull out,but he kept me there, making me gag more. He pulled my head off by my hair,but right now it felt good...actually..it all felt good. He grabbed my head again and pushed me hard against him again. I gagged louder this time. He bobbed my head back and forth moaning my name.

"M-mitchie..oh god...Mitchie. I love you..I love you soooo much. Oh ..oh ..Fuck..Yes." He moaned out loudly as i started moaning sending vibrations down him,and playing with his sack. He pulled me out of him and then pushed me down onto the bed. He hovered above me, pushing my legs all the way out with his arms. He positioned himself at my entrance and then looked at me. I was starting to ger nervous now..i mean no this wasnt my first time..my father took that from me..but this was Shane..would he be gentle?..He looked into my eyes with sorry eyes.

"This...is going to hurt. I don't wanna hurt you Mitch. We can stop now." I shook my head quickly, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"No Shane..Just...go slow" I told him above a whisper. He nodded and pushed a little of himself in. I groaned out in pain as he pushed most of himself in..

"I'm sorry..sorry..so so sorry Mitch..Im sorry." He kept whispering as he stayed still. He started twitching so i looked at him. This mustve been hard for him..staying still. so i softly whispered "go..." He obliged happily and pushed in and out of me a few times slowly. It hurt...but it was starting to turn into pleasure. He pumped into my faster and moved his hand down to my clit. He started rubbing it as he pumped faster.

"S-sha-ne. Shhaannee...oh god..yes. keep going please never stop!" I yelled as i started moving myself with him.

"Fuck it.." He said as he took one of my legs and pushed it onto his shoulder. He started rubbing me faster as he slammed into me. I moaned out in pleasure as we both came together. He fell on top of me,trying to keep his weight off of me. He pulled out and laid beside me smiling at me. He wiped some hair away from my face and kissed my nose. He pulled me to him and snuggled with me.

"let's go to sleep.." I mumbled as i started drifting off. I chuckled and nodded.

"Night beautiful." and with that we both fell asleep.

* * *

So..this was a very risky chapter for me to write because 1. i may have lost readers..or 2. i may have gained some..or maybe you all hate me now for writing this?...


End file.
